


Beats Per Minute

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt fill.  Lucio plays a very special remix as part of a performance set.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to MechanicalRoseBud for the prompt!

It’s basically impossible to miss Reinhardt in a crowd - even a crowd as thick as the one that’s gathered at this club to see Lucio Correia dos Santos perform live.  There just aren’t very many people who can even come close to matching the veteran warrior for height, or sheer, emphatic _presence_ , for that matter.  

Lucio grins wildly through a transition when he catches sight of him.  The two of them have bantered with varying degrees of intensity about music since Lucio’s first day with the re-formed Overwatch, with Lucio insisting that Reinhardt really shouldn’t knock what “kids these days” are listening to without trying it as it was created to be listened to.   _Experienced_.  Lucio has made songs and mixes for casual listening, sure - but that isn’t where his heart is.  That isn’t why he does this.  

The gyrating sea of colorfully-attired, joyful people who press all the way up to the stage as he does his set… _this_ is why he does this.  There is a charge to the room that is at once pure and childlike yet unabashedly mature and powerful.  Sexual, even, for no few of the participants, including Lucio himself.  

Lucio’s invitations to see him perform have been getting more and more flirtatious over the last two months.  He hasn’t been able to help himself, despite the eternal confusion that results from the juxtaposition of Reinhardt’s old world gallantry with those occasional, piercing, deliciously _knowing_ looks he sometimes gives, just for a moment, before laughing his powerful, booming laugh and breaking the tension between them.  This is the first time Reinhardt has accepted that invitation, and he has done so without giving Lucio advanced notice, simply appearing in the crowd.  

But Lucio is prepared for this.

Fingers dancing over the hard-light controls on his state-of-the-art sound board, he progresses with the transition he started before he saw Reinhardt, but veers it in a different direction.  Through the patterning techno beat, he weaves an older melody, bold and glittering like studs on a leather vest… or enormous power armor in the afternoon sun.  The crowd yells in enthusiastic response, and he knows most of them probably don’t recognize what he’s sampling from, but…

He can see Reinhardt’s sudden grin, and the whoop and single fist-pump that follows, as the man catches the distinctive opening tune of _Night Rocker_.  

It has been a long, long time since Lucio has felt _this_ breathless upon finishing a set, and, well - the full bouquet of red roses that Reinhardt presents to him with a bow when he makes it off the stage doesn’t exactly help.


End file.
